Kabale und Liebe
by bubblersparadise
Summary: Eines Tages spielte Cuddy seine Spiele nicht mehr mit ihm, überließ ihm immer mehr sich selbst und an solch einem Tag beschloss er, alles umzukrempeln ...  Kabale!
1. Chapter 1

Auf Medikamenten oder nicht, es war ein Tag an dem er seine Augen nicht von Cuddy lassen konnte. Der schwarze Rock war kürzer als die, die sie die Tage zuvor getragen hatte und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er auch enger war, mehr von ihr Preis gab, als er in den Tagen zuvor zu Gesicht bekommen hatte. Dazu trug sie eine graue Weste und ein weißes Top – Farben, die an und für sich niemanden in Aufregung versetzen. Doch war das Top so geschnitten, dass er mehr als nur den Ansatz ihrer Brüste sehen konnte, wenn er lang genug hinstarrte, konnte er auch das Spitzenmuster ihres Büstenhalters erkennen. Was würde er bloß dafür tun, einen Tag lang dieses Kleidungsstück sein zu dürfen! Nicht wie Bryan Adams einst sang „underwear", nein, er wollte seine Zwillinge nur beisammen halten, sie fühlen und berühren dürfen.

Er hatte bereits alles getan, damit sie wütend sein Büro stürmen könnte aber niemand kam. Er hatte alles versucht – ungefragt, um einen Hund zu scannen, das MRT-Gerät genützt. Er hat einige Patienten in der Klinik angeschrien und ihnen erklärt, dass ihre Krankheiten besser werden würden, wenn sie ihr unzüchtiges Leben ändern. Zwei oder drei Schwestern beleidigt, Taub gefeuert – aber niemand kam. Als wäre all das im Laufe des Vormittags nicht passiert, als wäre die Welt stehen geblieben und würde darauf warten, dass er sich um seine Fehler kümmere, darüber nachdenke und sie einfach nicht mehr beginge. Aber so war es natürlich nicht.

Cuddys Assistentin kam zu ihm mit einem Schrieb, in dem sie selbst veranlasste, dass er eine Woche ohne Bezahlung vom Dienst suspendiert war, unter anderem wegen tierischer Verunreinigung des Magnetresonanzraumes. Er würde dem Spital so viel Geld kosten, dass man eine Woche auf ihn, ohne größere Probleme, verzichten könne. Sein Team würde unter Chases Leistung den Betrieb aufrecht erhalten. House fragte sich nicht, wieso es diesmal Chase war, den sie auserwählt hatte, er akzeptierte es einfach. Doch wollte er mit ihr sprechen, versuchen zu erläutern, wieso sie nicht zu ihm gekommen war, wieso sie eine Botin geschickt hatte.

Doch als er die Glastüre ihres Büros erreichte, erkannte er, dass es bereits dunkel war und sie nicht mehr anwesend. Auch das Rütteln am Schloss half nichts an diesem finalen Zustand.

Wut stieg in ihm auf.

Nicht nur, weil sie diesen einfache Weg gewählt hatte, sondern auch, weil er nicht wusste, wo sie sich in diesem Moment befand. Niemand wollte ihm Auskunft erteilen, die Mehrheit wusste es wahrscheinlich auch nicht, weil Cuddy nie das Bedürfnis verspürte, sich allen im Spital mitzuteilen. Im Gegensatz zu Greg.

Drei Mal hatte er bereits mit der Faust gegen ihre Eingangstüre geschlagen aber niemand kam um ihm zu öffnen. Auch der Weg rund um das Haus, um zu sehen, ob vielleicht irgendwer sich gut versteckt hielt, blieb erfolglos.

Wo war sie bloß?

Lucas?

Natürlich war es ihm bewusst geworden, dass seine Spielchen mit ihr etwas mehr unter die Gürtellinie gingen, seitdem sie mit Lucas zusammen war, einem Mann, den er niemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte, einen Mann, dem er niemals im Leben vertrauen könnte. Ein Lügner. Ein Verlierer. Ein Dieb.

Er hatte sie ihm weggenommen und dies würde er, früher oder später, büßen.

Nach einigen Wochen hatte sich House durchgesetzt und lebte nun wieder alleine, was allerdings Situationen wie diese, nicht einfacher machte.

Zuerst versuchte er seine Wut mit einem Lesben-Porno zu besiegen aber die zart gebaute dunkelhaarige Schauspielerin schaffte genau das Gegenteil und er musste das erste Mal in seinem Leben zugeben, dass ein Porno vielleicht nicht die Lösung für seine sexuelle Frustration war und ihn keineswegs näher an Cuddy heranbrachte. Sie verabscheute solche Filme heutzutage, einst, in jüngeren Jahren, hatten sie einen gemeinsam angesehen und eines hatte zum anderen geführt. Es war die eine Nacht gewesen an der Universität, die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten. Wie bei fast allen anderen Frauen auch, hatte er ihre Telefonnummer sorgfältig entsorgt, damals, dafür gesorgt, dass nachdem sie sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, nichts mehr an sie erinnerte. Doch erinnerte er sich an diese Nacht als wäre sie gestern passiert.

„_Du solltest nicht mit jedem älteren Studenten mit aufs Zimmer gehen," sagte er mit tiefer Stimme, während seine Hand auf ihrer Schulter ruhte und sie in sein Zimmer mit sich hineinzog. Sie hatten sich noch nicht geküsst, allerdings wurde der Raum bereits von halblautem Stöhnen erfüllt._

_Anfänglich war es ihm unangenehm gewesen, dass er den Videorekorder hatte laufen lassen. Normalerweise bekam er niemals am Nachmittag besuch, er hatte keine Freunde –die meisten Menschen waren nach kurzer Zeit draufgekommen, dass er sie nur benutzte und er selbst konnte damit gut leben, niemanden zu haben, um den er sich kümmern musste. _

„_Ich gehe nicht mit jedem mit …", konnte sie noch sagen, bevor die Geräusche intensiver wurden. „Was hast du da laufen?" Sie wirkte fast schüchtern, wie ein kleines Mädchen, auch wenn sie dies überhaupt nicht war. Sie war eine junge Frau, elegant, sportlich und ihre weiße Haut und schwarzen Haare ließen sie wie Schneewittchen erscheinen. Auf ihr äußeres Erscheinungsbild legte sie nicht besonders viel Wert – Jeans, Sneakers und Pullover. Sicherlich waren es alles Markenprodukte, hat er einmal zu sich selbst gesagt, als er sie in der Bibliothek beobachtet hatte. _

„_Einen Porno", antwortete er und versuchte selbstsicher zu wirken, was ihm in diesem Moment aber absolut misslang. _

_Sie löste sich von ihm und setzte sich gespannt auf sein Bett, intensiv starrte sie auf den kleinen Fernseher, der am Ende seines Bettes, neben dem Fenster, stand. _

„_Du schaust dir Pornos an?"_

„_Wie es scheint, tue ich es." _

_Für etwas eine halbe Stunde war Lisa an das Bild gefesselt, zwei Frauen, die mitsammen intim waren, zwei Frauen und ein Mann in Positionen, von denen sie noch nie etwas gehört hatte, die sie sich zuvor nicht einmal vorstellen hatte können. Es wäre eine Lüge gewesen, wenn sie ihm gegenüber etwas dergleichen behauptet hätte. Ab und an machte er eine Bemerkung und er wusste zu gut, dass beide von der raschen Szenenfolge und vor allem den Inhalten mehr als nur erregt wurden. Für Greg war es etwas Normales auf diese Art und Weise zu entspannen, aber für Lisa? Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch nie zuvor solches Bildmaterial zu Augen bekommen hatte. _

_Irgendwann waren ihre Lippen auf den seinen gelandet, das Videoband war zu Ende gelaufen und der Fernsehschirm nun schwarz. Die Rollos, die stets unten waren, ließen nur wenige Lichtstrahlen in den Raum. _

_Es waren keine Worte mehr gefallen, bis er auf dem Rücken lag, sie über ihm, und der Schritt ihrer Hose über seine Erregung streifte. Ihre langen dunklen Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht und er versuchte mit einer Hand diese zu bändigen und mit der anderen langsam ihren Körper zu erforschen. Und sie ließ es zu. Zuerst glitten sie über ihre Hüften, langsam unter ihr Poloshirt – den Pullover hatte sie schon lange ausgezogen. Und als er ihre, in einem Spitzen-BH gehüllten, Brüste erreichte, hörte er sie rasch und laut einatmen. _

_Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatten sie sich ihrer Kleidung entledigt und sie lag nun unter ihm. Er war mehr als nur erregt, immerhin war sie bereits seit einigen Wochen das Objekt seiner Begierde gewesen. Er hatte sie beobachtet und studiert. _

_Er blickte tief in ihre wasserfallblauen Augen, die ihm wie eine unendliche Tiefe vorkamen und griff hinter sich, zu einer Kondompackung. Stets griffbereit. _

_Etwas ungeschickt öffnete Lisa dann die Verpackung und streifte es, beinahe falsch, über ihn. Greg bemerkte ihre leicht zitternden Hände. Über seine Größe hatte sich bisher noch niemand beschwert, meist war eher das Gegenteil der Fall gewesen._

_Er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie feucht genug war, mit seinen Fingern, seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge –ohne jemals große Worte zu schmieden. Doch als er schlussendlich in sie eindrang, wusste er genau, wieso sie so nervös gewesen war, wieso ihre Hände gezittert hatten. Er war ihr erster Mann gewesen. _

Seit diesem Tag hatte er diese eine Videokassette immer und immer wieder gesehen und erkannt, wieso die eine oder andere Szene sie so erregt hatte doch ihn erregte dieses Band nicht mehr, nur seine Erinnerungen.


	2. Chapter 2

Auch die darauffolgenden Tage blieb Cuddy ihm fern, ließ ihn und sein Team alleine. Auch als er Taub schickte, um etwas genehmigt zu bekommen, stimmte sie all dem, ohne groß zu diskutieren zu – wie ihm Taub später berichtete. Dieser Zustand der absoluten Distanzierung ließ ihn vermuten, dass etwas vorgefallen war, das sie mit ihm nicht teilen wollte. Ein Vorfall, der ihn ärgerlich werden lassen würde. Wieso verstand sie nur nicht, dass ihr momentanes Verhalten ihn noch wütender machte.

Kurz vor 17 Uhr machte er sich, innerlich kochend, auf den Weg zu ihrem Büro, doch es war abermals bereits verlassen. Nach längerem Hadern mit sich selbst, schloss er die Türe auf und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Ein paar Akten weilten auf ihrem Tisch, auf keiner stand sein Name oder einer seiner ehemaligen Patienten. Selbst als er ihren PC hochgefahren und ihr geheimes Passwort eingetippt hatte, konnte er in ihrem Terminplaner keinerlei Einträge finden, die ihre Abstinenz erklären würden.

Ihn als verwundert zu beschreiben, traf es noch am mildesten. Sie versuchte wahrhaftig etwas vor ihm geheim zu halten. Vor ihm! Er war entrüstet.

Cuddy schien dieses Spiel, oder was auch immer es für sie war, zu genießen, da sie ihn zwei weitere Wochen mied, ihn niemals zu sich zitierte oder verärgert in seinem Büro auftauchte. Selbst Wilson war mittlerweile verwundert, das Team irritiert.

So kam, drei Wochen nach dem ersten Vorfall, also am Wochentag der Verschmähung, Greg am Morgen die Idee, sie nun genau so zu meiden. Nur entschied er sich, dem Spital einfach fernzubleiben, seinen ganzen Beruf zu verdrängen, bis sie ihm erklären würde, was in oder mit ihr vorginge. Natürlich wissentlich, dass er seine Spione im Spital postiert hatte. Sein Team würde ihn zweimal täglich informieren und Wilson, Wilson musste man nicht bitten so etwas für jemanden zu tun, er war ein Freund, daher würde er ihn so und so anrufen, sobald ihm etwas zu Ohren kommen würde, was Cuddy oder ihr Verhalten erkläre.

Doch tat sich am ersten Tag nichts. Chase rief ihn gegen Mittag kurz an, um ihm mitzuteilen, dass keinen neuen Fall hätten, allerdings ein Doktor aus Seattle ihnen für Übermorgen einen Patienten angekündigt hatte, dessen Symptome für die Ärzte dort ein unlösbares Rätsel darstellten.

Am zweiten Tag seines Fernbleibens konnte ihm immer noch niemand sagen, was Cuddy für ein Spiel mit ihm trieb. Es schien als würde niemand seine Anwesenheit vermissen. Wieso auch, es gab keinen Fall und wenn es keinen Fall gab, spielte er normalerweise in seinem Büro Ball, lud Pornos runter oder versuchte Krankenschwestern zu schikanieren. Seine Klinkzeiten hatte er schon lange nicht mehr ernst genommen, daher vermisste ihn, wie es schien, auch dort niemand.

Auf der Couch sitzend mit einem Glas irischen Whisky in der Hand begann er zu überlegen, ob überhaupt irgendjemand ihn vermissen würde, falls er einfach nicht mehr hier wäre. Er hatte niemanden, hatte es nie geschafft, Freunde lang genug zu behalten um diese Bande als innig oder herzlich zu beschreiben zu können. Selbst die Freundschaft zu Wilson ließ ihn oftmals zweifeln, waren sie wahrscheinlich doch nur schon so lange befreundet, da sie auch mitsammen arbeiten und der Onkologe deswegen auch die Flucht nicht ergreifen konnte. Er hatte ihn nach seinem Aufenthalt im Therapiezentrum bei ihm wohnen lassen, allerdings hatte Haus den Moment des Ausziehens kaum erwarten können. Wilson war ein korrekter Mensch, ordentlich, sauber – genau das Gegenteil von House, der mit seinem Hang zum Chaos manch einen Menschen bereits verzweifeln ließ.

Nur wen gab es sonst noch außer Wilson? Seine eigene Mutter war ein Kapitel für sich. Sofern es möglich war, mied er seine eigene Familie, oder das, was von dieser noch übrig war. Der Mann, der sich Vater genannt hatte, und während seiner Kindheit und Jugend selten etwas Besseres zu tun gehabt hatte als ihn windelweich zu prügeln, sobald er eine Kleinigkeit falsch gemacht hatte – wie zum Beispiel sich die Servierte nicht auf den Schoß zu legen, bevor er zu essen begann – war letzten Winter verstorben. Seine Mutter hatte ihm nicht verziehen, dass er sich mit seinem Vater niemals ausgesöhnt hatte. Greg sah auch keinen Grund darin, immerhin war es nicht sein Vater gewesen, der sich im Sportunterricht kaum bewegen konnte, weil der Ledergürtel oder die Reitgerte Striemen auf seinem Rücken hinterlassen hatten. Über viele Jahre hinweg, während seiner Zeit an der Universität, hatte Greg gehofft, dass es einmal ein Weihnachtsfest geben würde, an dem sein Vater sich entschuldigen würde. Doch diese Tage kamen nicht und so distanzierte er sich zunehmend von all den Grausamkeiten seiner jungen Jahre und somit von seinen Eltern.

Und wer blieb jetzt noch übrig? Sein Team? Alles Menschen, die zwar unbedingt unter ihm arbeiten wollten, um von ihm zu lernen aber Freunde waren sie keine. Jeder würde sofort seine Position einnehmen wollen, sofern diese ihm oder ihr angeboten werden würde. Das würden Freunde nicht tun. Cuddy? Sie war sein Boss, eine frühere Geliebte, die sich in den letzten Monaten entschieden hatte, ihr Leben ohne ihn fortzusetzen, die ihm mehr als nur einmal erklärt hatte, dass es kein „uns" geben könne, da er der Verantwortung einer Beziehung mit ihr nicht gewachsen sei. Lucas war in ihr Leben getreten bzw. sie hatte ihn zurückgeholt. Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, sie schien glücklich zu sein. Dies missfiel ihm sehr.

Er suchte auf dem Couchtisch nach seinem Handy und rief, in der Hoffnung endlich etwas zu erfahren, Wilson an.

„Ist Cuddy heute im Spital?"

„Ich habe sie nicht gesehen", entgegnete ihm Wilson. Der Onkologe war allerdings nie in der Lage gewesen, besonders gut zu lügen.

„Lüge mich nicht an. Du hast sie gesehen. Wie hat sie ausgesehen? Hat sie etwas gesagt?"

„Nein, sie hat nichts gesagt. Ich habe sie nur wenige Sekunden gesehen und nicht mit ihr gesprochen."

House war verärgert. Niemand wollte ihm die Information liefern, die er gerne hören wollte. Er wollte eine verärgerte Cuddy erleben, die auf ihn böse war, die ihn anschrie, anfunkelte und ihm drohte, ihn zu entlassen. Aber nichts dergleichen war der Fall.

„Hast du vor, irgendwann wieder in die Arbeit zu kommen?" fragte Wilson House, der in der Küche saß und aus einem Take-Out Container chinesisches Essen aß.

„Erst, wenn Lisa vorbei kommt und mich darum bittet."

„Das wird sie niemals tun. Davor entlässt sie dich."

„Dann werde ich mir ein anderes Spital suchen oder einfach nach Thailand auswandern", kommentierte House etwas angewidert.

„Greg, mach dich nicht lächerlich!"

„Was meinst du? Es sieht so aus, als bräuchte man mich im Spital so und so nicht. Wieso nicht auswandern?"

Alle Diskussionen zu diesem Punkt waren überflüssig geworden in den letzten Tagen. Wilson hatte mehr als einmal versucht auf ihn einzusprechen, ihm zu erklären, dass seine Art und Weise seinem Leben keineswegs förderlich sei.

_Von: …  
An: … _

_Betreff: House_

_Lisa,_

_Ich habe wiederholt versucht House darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass du die Möglichkeit hast, ihn jederzeit zu entlassen, wenn er seinen Dienst nicht wieder aufnehme. Seine einzige Antwort wäre, dass man sehr gut ohne ihn zu Recht käme und er eventuell nach Thailand auswandere. _

_Ich habe alles versucht, was wir bei unserem Gespräch ausgemacht hatten und bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass vielleiht die einzige Möglichkeit wirklich dein Weg zu ihm darstellt. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob das Spital ohne seinen Namen auskomme. Sobald er einen anderen Arbeitgeber hat, würde der Ruf vom Princeton-Plainsboro natürlich in Frage gestellt werden. Er würde, so wie wir ihn kennen, natürlich auch eine Geschichte erfinden, die seiner Meinung nach mehr der Wahrheit entspricht._

_Überlege dir bitte, ob du ihm nicht doch vielleicht kurzfristig deine Pläne ändern kannst, um mit ihm zu sprechen._

_-James_

House Beschluss seine Bleibe aufzugeben, hatte er schon vor einigen Tagen gefasst, Wilson allerdings nicht informiert. Er hatte sich ein Umzugsunternehmen engagiert, die auch schon um acht Uhr morgen vor der Türe standen um zu packen zu beginnen. Wohin die Sachen gehen sollten, waren noch nicht klar. Anfänglich hatte er überlegt, ob er eventuell wirklich nach Thailand gehen sollte, doch hatte er sich schnell dagegen entschieden, im Moment spekulierte er mit Schottland, Irland und Finnland – weit weg, dies war der einzig Aspekt, der für ihn zählte.

Am späten Nachmittag hatte er online ein Postfach eröffnet, an das seine Post weitergeleitet werden sollte, vorerst einmal in New York. Er hatte einen Flug reserviert, der ihn nach Dublin bringen sollte und einen ehemaligen Studienkollegen gefragt, ob er ihm in der Nähe des Trinity College eine Wohnung organisieren könne.

Für sich selbst hat er nur zwei Reisetaschen gepackt und seine Gitarre in ihrem Reisekoffer verstaut, als er sich zu einem Glas Whiskey auf seine Couch fallen ließ.

Plötzlich klopfte es an seiner Eingangstüre und etwas gelangweilt schrie er nur in deren Richtung, „Wilson, du hast einen Schlüssel. Die Türe ist offen."

Er drehte sich auch nicht um, als die Türe hinter ihm wieder in Schloss fiel sondern nahm einen weiteren Schluck aus seinem Glas.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte eine weibliche Stimme von hinter ihm und er spürte, wie sie ihren Mantel nehmen ihm auf den Rücken der Couch legte.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte er und starrte weiterhin ins Feuer, die einzige Lichtquelle, die den Raum erhellte.

„Mit dir sprechen."

„Wieso auf einmal?"

„Greg", sagte sie und setzte sich auf den Fauteuil, „wieso stehen hier überall Kisten?"

„Muss ich auf diese Frage wirklich antworten?" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören.

„Greg, wieso?"

„Man braucht mich hier nicht. Ihr kommt gut ohne mich zu Recht."

„Greg …"

„Nein Cuddy, ich will nicht mehr diskutieren. Ich war seit Wochen nicht im Spital, habe mich weder krankgemeldet noch sonst etwas und niemand hat es der Mühe wert gefunden, nachzufragen, was eventuell das Problem sei. Niemand hat angerufen oder ist vorbeigekommen. Wilson habe ich letztlich gesagt, dass ich eventuell auswandere und plötzlich stehst du vor der Türe."

„So ist es nicht … ich meine … es stimmt nicht … du …"

„Lass es Lisa, lass es einfach. Mein Flug geht morgen in der Früh."

Sie trug an diesem Abend schwarze enge Jeans, hohe Stiefel, die ihr bis ans Knie reichten, dazu einen schwarzen, im Reiterstil geschnittenen, Blazer und eine weiße Bluse darunter. Ihr Haar war locker in einen Zopf zusammengebunden, ihre Lippen glänzten im Antlitz des Feuers. Ihre Haut wirkte noch weißer als sonst, aber Gregory wusste, dass dies auf das mangelnde Licht zurückzuführen war und ihre pechschwarzen Haare.

„Du machst einen Fehler", kommentierte sie das aufkommende Schweigen.

„Einen Fehler habe ich vor vielen Jahren gemacht. Ich hätte erst gar nicht so lange im PPTH bleiben dürfen."

„Wieso?"

„Noch nie war ich lange an einem Ort gewesen und dort mittlerweile eindeutig zu lange."

„Ich dachte, du magst deinen Job."

„Es hat nichts mit dem Job zu tun", antwortete er ihr und wanderte in die Küche, um sich das Glas nachzufüllen.

Wenn er sie anblickte, wie sie auf dem Sessel saß, ihre Ellbogen auf die Knie gestützt, kam er fast in Verlegenheit, alle seine Pläne abzusagen und sie einfach, so wie sie ihr auf dem Fauteuil saß, zu nehmen. Er ermahnte sich selbst, genau diese Gedanken nicht weiterzuverfolgen sondern sie möglichst rasch aus der Wohnung zu bekommen, bevor der Punkt kommen würde, an dem der Alkohol die Entscheidungen seines Kopfes übernehmen würde. Das wollte er verhindern.

Doch einfach fiel es ihm nicht. Sie war schön, schöner als schön. Ihre Gesichtszüge makellos, ihre Augen beinahe geschlossen, ihr Kopf auf die aufgestützten Arme gesunken. Ihre Taille schmal.

Mit einem frischen Glas in der einen Hand und einem Glas Rotwein für Cuddy ging er allmählich wieder zurück zum Sofa. Ohne viele Worte zu sprechen setzte er sich hin und reichte ihr das Glas. Ihr Blick fing den seinen ein und mit dem Glas in der Hand setzte sie sich nun neben ihn auf das Sofa, sie berührten sich nicht. Sie saßen schweigend an zwei unterschiedlichen Seiten und starrten ins Feuer.

House war nicht bewusst, wie viele Minuten vergangen waren, sondern nur, dass sie allmählich näher an ihn gerutscht war oder war es er gewesen, der ihre Nähe gesucht hatte?

Ihre linke Hand befand sich plötzlich auf seinem Oberschenkel und sein Arm hatte seinen Weg um ihre Schulter gefunden.

„Lucas …", sagte er fragend.

„Passt auf Rachel auf."

„Weiß er …"

„Er muss nicht alles wissen," sagte sie und saß nach Vollendung des Satzes in seinem Schoß, griff nach seinem Glas und stellte es auf die neben der Couch stehenden Kiste.

„Wieso …", wollte sie ihn fragen, als ihr Gesicht nur noch Millimeter von dem seinen entfernt war.

„Sprich nicht mehr", flüsterte er und seine Lippen berührten vorsichtig die ihren. Er hatte immer noch die Angst, dass sie es sich anders überlegen würde, er würde es verstehen. Aber sie bewegte sich nicht weg von ich, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall. Ihre Hände griffen nach den seinen und legten sie um ihre Taille, ihre wanderte dann über seine Brust an seinen Kopf, strichen zärtlich durch sein Haar, ihr Mund verließ nie den seinen und der Kuss wurde intensiver, inniger, fordernder.

Unter Sekunden hatten ihre delikaten Finger sein Hemd aufgeknöpft und seine Hände hatten sie ihres Blazers entledigt, ihre Bluse bereits abgestreift und versuchten etwas ungeschickt die Hacken ihres BHs zu öffnen, bis sie ihn sanft darauf hinwies, dass der Verschluss vorne zu finden sei.

Es wurden keine weiteren Worte verschwendet, man versprach sich keine Liebe, versprach einem nicht den Rest des Lebens, sondern entkleidete sich rasch, berührte einander an all den richtigen Stellen, bis sie schließlich unter ihm auf der Couch lag, ihre Beine um seine Schultern gelegt und er in sie eindrang. Anfänglich bewegte er seine Hüfte langsam, wartend, bis sie sich an seine Größe gewöhnte hatte und blickte ihr die ganze Zeit tief in die Augen. Sie benötigten keine Worte. Schnell fanden sie den passenden Rhythmus – feurig, schnell, hart. Als sie kam, schrie sie keinen Namen sondern rief nur nach Gott und er tat es ihr gleich.

Kurz nach dem beide ihre Ekstase überwunden hatten, von den Höhen wieder auf den Boden der Realität zurückgekommen waren, zog sie sich an und verließ die Wohnung, ohne mit ihm zu sprechen, ohne Worte des Abschieds oder zu benennen, was gerade passiert war.


	3. Chapter 3

Obwohl es vielleicht so schien, als hätte er in dieser Nacht all Glück der Welt gefunden, da sie ihren Weg zu ihm gefunden hatte, war sie es allerdings auch gewesen, die ohne ein Wort nach Hause zu Lucas gegangen war.

Am Morgen, bevor er in den Flieger stieg, kündigte House noch seinen Handy-Vertrag und überlegte, wie er Cuddy vermitteln könnte, dass das Gehen, ohne mit ihm über das, was passiert war, zu sprechen, ein sehr großer Fehler gewesen sei. Einer, den sie aber selbst erkennen sollte.

Er hinkte mit seinem Trolly an der Hand in Richtung Flugzeug und riskierte sogar einen Blick zurück, einen Blick in Erinnerung an die Menschen, die ihm stets am Herzen gelegen waren, auch wenn er sich dies natürlich niemals eingestehen konnte. Dass er Liebe für einen dieser Menschen empfand, wollte so und so ganz tief versteckt sein. Wenn man nichts offenbart, kann man nichts verlieren, nicht verletzte werden.

All dies würde er zurücklassen, wenn er nun in diesen Flieger steige, alle Bande brechen. Er hatte keinem gesagt, wo er wohne, keiner wusste wirklich, in welches Land es ginge. Allerdings gestand er sich auch ein, dass es wahrscheinlich so sein, dass er niemandem abginge. Sein Aufenthalt in der Psychiatrie und die massenhaften Besuche, die er dort erhalten hatte, hatten ihn erkennen lassen, dass manche Leute nur so taten, als würden sie sich um ihn und seine Probleme kümmern. Wenn man mit ihnen beisammen war, erweckten sie den Eindruck, als wäre er wichtig für sie. Doch nutzten sie ihn in Wahrheit nur aus.

Er hatte Dublin genauso in Erinnerung, wie es sich ihm nun präsentierte. Der Himmel war grau, die Luft mit Nässe gefüllt, es würde bald wieder regnen. Typisch für diese Jahreszeit. Grau in Grau. Als er den Flughafen verlassen hatte, dachte er sich, dass diese Luft, die er hier einatme, die erste Luft der Freiheit sei und niemand sich Gedanken machen würde, wo er sich gerade befände.

Doch was hatte er für diese Freiheit aufgegeben?

Er hatte immer noch das Gefühl ihre kleinen zarten Handy auf seiner Brust fühlen zu können, nur war mittlerweile diese lustvolle Erinnerung in einer schmerzhafte umgewandelt worden, mit dem Wissen, dass sie nach Hause zu Lucas gegangen war, sich neben ihn ins Bett gelegt hatte.

„Greg", ertönte es von einer Hauseingangstüre. Er stieg zögernd aus dem Taxi aus, welches er genommen hatte und hinkte langsam zu einem schier unbekannt scheinenden Mann, der ihn nur zu gut zu kennen schien. Dies soll Oliver O'Donnel heute sein, fragte er sich? Er hatte eine typisch irische Laufbahn eingeschlagen wie es schien, nachdem seine Frau gestorben war. Brustkrebs vor sechs Jahren. Seine Haut war typisch rot verfärbt von zu viel Alkohol, er war übergewichtig – was man auf die vielen frittierten Gerichte des Landes zurückführen konnte. House würde nicht lügen, wenn er sagen würde, dass es ihn etwas vor seinem Gegenüber ekelte aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er diesem Mann zu verdanken, dass er ein Dach über dem Kopf hatte.

„Oliver", antwortete House und versuchte freundlich zu wirken, verkrampft wie immer.

„Komm herein", sprach der ihm Fremde und trat zur Seite. House stieg mit ihm eine Treppe zum ersten Stock hinauf, hinter ihnen trottete der Taxifahrer mit Houses Gepäck hinterher. Oben angekommen, stand Gregory House in einem großen weißen Raum mit einem offenen Kamin und einer offenen Küche. Die Fenster reichten fast von der Decke zum Boden und er hatte einen Blick auf Dublin Castle. Ein wenig beeindruckt, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, stand er am Fenster und blickte in die Ferne auf die gräuliche Steinwüste.

Es war die Gegend in der er schon einmal gewohnt hatte, beinahe, Temple Bar. Viele Erinnerungen aller Art, der Großteil verbunden mit einer Menge Alkohol, schwirrten ihm durch den Kopf.

Die Einrichtung war minimalistisch gehalten. Ein dunkelblaues Sofa, eine Anrichte, ein Tisch mit vier Stühlen, eine helle Holzküche. Als er weiter in Richtung Schlafzimmer ging, sah er auf der rechten Seite ein hellblau verfliestes Badezimmer, auf der linken ein kleines Büro und geradeaus war das Schlafzimmer – ein relativ großer Raum mit Erker, offenem Kamin, in die Wand versenkten Bücherregalen, die es galt zu füllen.

In den folgenden Wochen arbeitete er sich langsam in den Universitätsbetrieb des Trinity Colleges ein, ernannte einen Assistenten und wunderte sich, dass es so einfach gewesen war einen Posten zu bekommen, hatte man ihn einst immerhin von der Universität als Student verwiesen, wegen einiger auffälliger Sachen, die er vollbracht hatte. Oder sollte man es angestellt nennen?

Hier bearbeitete er keine Rätsel mehr, überlegte nicht, wie er Studenten dazu bringen könnte, ihr Studium zu beenden. Nein, hier lehrte er sein altes Fachgebiet – Nephrologie, manch eine Vorlesung am Gebiet der Infektionskrankheiten.

Niemand schenkte ihm besondere Beachtung, immerhin strotzte diese Universität vor Menschen, die ausgezeichnet auf ihrem Gebiet waren. Hier war er einer von vielen, nicht Dr. Gregory House, vor dem die Krankenschwestern flüchteten, bei dem die Patienten sich fragten, wer dieser mysteriöse House, der niemals zu ihnen kam, sein könnte, und bei dem sich die Versicherungen freuten, wenn sie wieder einen Prozess gegen ihn anstreben konnten. Nein, dieser war er nicht mehr, dieser House war in den Vereinigten Staaten geblieben.

Nur ein Punkt, ein Punkt beschäftigte ihn immer noch. Er wollte der Frau psychischen Schmerz zufügen, die ihn so einfach verlassen hat, nachdem sie sich das genommen hat, was sie in diesem Moment gerade für richtig empfand. Er wollte sie leiden sehen, wollte sehen, dass etwas ihr genau so weh tun könnte, wie der Moment ihm Schmerzen zugefügt hatte, an dem sie die Türe hinter sich ins Schloss hatte fallen lassen. Es war eine Tortur gewesen, Folter.

Er hatte keinen Computer in seinem neuen Apartment, kein Internet. Die wenigen Notwendigkeiten, die er online erledigen musste, tat er im Spital. Nicht einmal eine aktuelle Email Adresse hatte er, nicht einmal nach vier Monaten. Auch sein Handy war eines mit Wertkarte, die Nummer hatte die Oberschwester und zwei Kollegen, die ihn anriefen, falls sie ihn wirklich benötigten. Aber ansonsten war er wie isoliert.

Zwar ging er abends weg, kostete er sich durch die unterschiedlichen Alkoholika, besuchte einmal Cork und Belfast aber ansonsten arbeitete er, schuf sich ein neues zu Hause ohne an das alte, bis auf Cuddy, viele Gedanken zu verschwenden.

Selbstverständlich gab es Tage, an denen ihm ihr nackter Körper nicht aus dem Sinn gehen wollte, an dem er sich an jeden Zentimeter und den Geruch der so perfekten Haut erinnerte, als hätte er sie in den frühen Morgenstunden zum letzten Mal gesehen, doch dann gestand er sich regelmäßig ein, dass es für ihn die beste Entscheidung gewesen war, all das hinter sich zu lassen. Er konnte sie nicht besitzen, konnte nicht täglich seine Hände um sie legen, an ihrem Hals nippen, ihre Lippen mit seiner Zunge berühren und wenn er dies nicht konnte, war er an dem Rest auch nicht interessiert.

In ihren Augen hatte er niemals genügend Verantwortung getragen und genau dies hatte er nun getan, er war gegangen, hatte alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen und ein neues Leben begonnen. Wenn er nur nicht immer an ihre blauen Augen denken müsste, die delikaten Finger, die sanften Lippen, ihr Geschmack.

Greg belog sich nicht selbst. Er brauchte Körperkontakt in regelmäßigen Abständen und in der Porterhouse Brauerei hatte er eine Dame kennengelernt, Anwältin von Beruf, mit der er sich nun regelmäßig traf. Beide suchten keine Beziehung sondern nur sexuelle Erfüllung. Sie war attraktiv aber ganz anders als Lisa es gewesen war.

Siân war Waliserin, hatte in London und Dublin studiert und vertrat große Firmen in Patentfragen und ähnlichen Angelegenheiten. Sie war fast so groß wie er, hatte blondes Haar, welches ihr fast bis zu den Hüften reichte und an all den richtigen Stellen Kurven. Cuddy war genau das Gegenteil. Siâns Brüste waren groß, aber nicht aus Plastik, wie die der Prostituierten die er in den USA hatte kommen lassen. Ihre Hüften keineswegs schmal, sie hatte ihre Qualitäten – vor allem erinnerte sie ihn im Bett nicht an Cuddy und das war ihm das wichtigste.

Es gefiel ihr, wenn er grob und etwas roh mit ihr war, auch gegen etwaige Fesselspiele hatte sie nichts einzuwenden, sie ließ sich gerne von ihm dominieren. Aber auch umgekehrt, spielten sie das Spiel oft. In sexueller Hinsicht gab es keinerlei Tabus, dafür sprach man nicht über Beruf oder Privatleben. Man traf sich dienstags und freitags, hatte Sex, schließ manchmal bis in die Morgenstunden im selben Bett und ging ohne sich Sachen zu versprechen, die man nicht einhalten konnte oder wollte. Im Laufe der Wochen hatte er erfahren, dass sie zwei Kinder hatte, die bereits im Teenageralter waren, einer ging im County Donegal zur Schule und einer in London. Sie war geschieden und mochte die Musik von Queen.

Es interessierte ihn nicht, was ihre Lieblingsspeisen waren, welche Dessousmarke sie bevorzugte oder welche Partei sie wählte – bei Cuddy hatte er all dies gewusst und oftmals gegen sie genutzt.

„_Wilson, was meinst du, er ist weg?", fragte Cuddy den Onkologen ihres Spitals am Tag nachdem sie mit House in seiner Wohnung zwischen den Kisten Sex gehabt hatte. _

„_Weg. Seine Kisten sind abgeholt worden, seine Wohnung aufgelöst. Sein Hausmeister meinte, er sei gegen 10 Uhr mit einem Taxi in Richtung Flughafen gefahren, mit fast keinem Gepäck."_

_Wilson tat sich nicht schwer dabei, Lisas Gesichtsausdruck zu deuten. Schock. Wut. Ihre Augen ein wenig zusammengekniffen, ihre Lippen aufeinander gepresst zu einer dünnen Linie. _

„_Was dachte er sich nur dabei?"_

„_Hast du nicht mit ihm gesprochen?", frage Wilson nach und Cuddy blickte nur entsetzt zu ihm auf. Sie konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass sie mitsammen geschlafen hatten, dass es von ihr ausgegangen war. Sie gab ihm keine Antwort auf diese Frage, stellt lieber selbst eine: „Nachsendeadresse?" _

„_Keine vorhanden. Das habe ich auch gleich versucht herauszufinden. Seine Post geht an ein Postfach." _

_Cuddy war wütend und ihre Wut steigerte sich mit jeder Minute. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Wie konnte er einfach gehen, keine Adresse hinterlassen, keine Telefonnummer. Diese hatte sie schon probiert und hatte nur die Nachricht erhalten, dass dieser Anschluss nicht existiere. _

„_Kein Wort? Brief? Email?" _

„_Nein, auch kein Email. Ich bekomme nur Fehlermeldungen von seiner Adresse zurück, dass diese nicht mehr existent sei", versuchte Wilson ihr zu erklären._

_Auch drei Monate später wusste sie nicht mehr als an dem Tag an dem er abgereist war. Sie hatte einen Privatdetektiv bezahlt um ihm nachzuspionieren aber auch dieser war nur bis zum Flughafen gekommen und nicht weiter, hatte ihr erklärt, dass es so schien als sei er nach Europa geflogen. Zeichneten die Behörden denn nicht ständig alle Daten auf, kontrollierten alles? _

_Nichts. Lucas war während dieser Monate auch aus ihrem Leben verschwunden, hatte nicht einsehen wollen, wie sie dem Abgang von House – den er herbeigesehnt hatte – so viel Zeit schenken konnte. Zudem stellte sich nach zwei Monaten heraus, dass Gregory House ihr ein kleines Andenken an die gemeinsame Nacht hinterlassen hatte und es handelte sich nicht um HIV, einen Tripper oder Syphilis. Nein, ihre Periode war ausgeblieben und genau an diesem Tag wusste sie, dass es für Lucas Zeit war, ihr Leben zu verlassen. Gemeinsam hatten sie niemals ohne Verhütung geschlafen, stets war sie auf Nummer sicher gegangen und in der einen Nacht mit House, in dieser einen hatte sie auf all das verzichtet, was sonst ihr Leben so bestimmte. Kontrolle. _


	4. Chapter 4

Seitdem House von allen Tabletten weg war, sich nicht mehr mit diversen pharmazeutischen Mitteln aufrecht erhalten musste, erkannte er, dass er nicht nur sich selbst einen Gefallen getan hatte, die USA zu verlassen, sondern im Endeffekt auch Cuddy - er hatte ihr somit die Chance gegeben, ihr eigenes Leben zu leben, ohne das er stets versuchte dieses zu zerstören. Zuvor hatte er ja alles dafür getan, dass sie ja niemals Glück fand, all ihre Dates boykottiert, Männer in ihrem schikaniert oder einfach dafür gesorgt, dass sie ihn kennenlernten und somit nicht mehr anriefen.

Es gab Momente in der Universitätsklinik, in denen er sich nach seinem Team sehnte. Momente in denen er hoffte, dass Cuddy gleich um die Ecke biegen würde, er ihre Absätze auf dem harten Spitalsboden bereits ihr Kommen ankündigen würde. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte.

Man hatte ihn dazu gebracht, einen Artikel in einem Fachmagazin zu veröffentlichen. Seine Kollegen hatten bei einer Geburtstagsfeier gewettet, 1000 Euro, dass er es nicht machen würde. Und gegen all seine Überzeugungen, seinen Aufenthaltsort nicht kundzutun, veröffentlichte er ihn, bekam das Geld und hoffte, dass es einfach niemals dazu kommen würde, dass Cuddy, Wilson oder jemand aus seinem ehemaligen Team diesen lesen würde. Die Zeitung niemals in Händen halten würde.

„Siân ich kann Weihnachten nicht mit dir feiern", konterte House. Er hatte stets gehofft, dass sie sich an die Spielregeln, die sie einst ausgemacht hatten, halten würde, aber dies war nicht der Fall. Sie war ihm näher gekommen, ohne dass er sich ihr hingegen näher fühlte. Für ihn war sie immer noch Mittel zum Zweck.

„Gregory, ich dachte, dass wir …."

„Nein Siân! Ich dachte mir, dass wir uns einig wären. Wir haben eine sexuelle Beziehung, wir …"

„Für dich ist all das nur Sex?"

Genau auf diese Frage hatte er gewartet und er hatte gehofft, dass es die erste Frau wäre, die auch nur sexuellen Ausgleich suche, keine Bindungen wünsche und es sich auch nicht nach ein paar Monaten anders überlege. Doch genau das war passiert. Sie hatte es sich andersüberlegt, hatte mehr investiert als House.

„Aber …" Sie versuchte hartnäckig, ihn in etwas zu drängen, das er nicht bereit war zu geben. Ihm etwas zu nehmen, das er nicht hergeben wollte. Eine Beziehung. Seine Freiheit. Sich selbst.

„Lass es doch das sein, was wir haben. Ich dachte, wir waren uns einig …"

„Gregory, die letzten Male …"

„Was? Ja, ich habe bei dir geschlafen, die ganze Nacht, weil ich müde war."

„Aber ich dachte wir lie…."

„Sag es nicht, Siân", forderte House und ging im Zimmer auf und ab. „Wir haben eine sexuelle Beziehung, waren uns einig, dass es nicht mehr und nicht weniger sei als die Befriedigung von Bedürfnissen. Ich dachte immer, dass du …"

„Am Anfang ja … aber …. Ich dachte … wir … ich meine du …."

„Vielleicht sollten wir einfach dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen. Du und ich haben, wir wollten anfänglich dasselbe"; sagte er und zog sich seine Jeans über die schmalen Hüften, „und jetzt wollen wir unterschiedliche Sachen." Ohne sie anzusehen, begann er das Hemd zuzuknöpfen und griff nach seinen Socken.

„Mach es nicht schwieriger als es ist, Siân. Du hast genau gewusst, dass es mir um Sex geht und nichts anderes. Ich dachte, dir ginge es um dasselbe. Weihnachten ist ein Familienfest, du feierst es mit deinen Söhnen. Ich gehöre nicht zur Familie und will das auch gar nicht.

Es tat ihm im Herzen weh, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte, dass sie nun nackt, nur durch ein Lacken bedeckt, mit dem Rücken an den Kopfteil des Bettes gelehnt, weinte. Er wusste, dass sie eine schöne Frau war, auch in einem Moment wie diesem, in dem alle Vorhänge gefallen waren, alle Mauern durchbrochen. Ein Moment der Ehrlichkeit, des Gefühls.

„_Ja Wilson", gab Cuddy zurück, „ich bin gut in Dublin angekommen."_

„_War der Flug nicht zu anstrengend für dich?" _

„_Wilson, bitte. Ich bin vielleiht schwanger aber nicht krank oder debil. Ich möchte nur mit ihm sprechen, versuchen herauszufinden, wieso er gegangen ist."_

„_Und Rachel?"_

„_Sie schläft", erklärte Cuddy und reichte dem Taxifahrer die Adresse ihres Hotels, das Shelbourne am St. Stephens Green. _

„_Wilson, mach dir keine Sorgen. Mein Flug zurück geht in drei Tagen. Ich werde alles mit ihm klären und dann komme ich zurück. Wir waren uns doch einig, dass er wissen soll, dass er Vater wird. Und es scheint die einzige Möglichkeit zu sein, dass er mit mir spricht."_

_Sie ließ ihre Hand auf ihrem gewölbten Bauch rasten. Auf der einen Seite war sie hoch erfreut gewesen, als sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger sei, auf der anderen war es ein Schock gewesen. Es kam unerwartet, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, auf natürlichem Wege noch schwanger zu werden, daher hatte sie auf Verhütung in dieser einen Nacht auch keinen besonderen Wert gelegt obwohl sie sich nachher sagen musste, dass es ein Risiko gewesen war, immerhin hatte House immer wieder Kontakt mit Prostituierten. _

_Rachel war kein Säugling mehr, bekam mit, wenn ihre Mutter abgelenkt war, wenn ihre Gedanken sich wo anders befanden. Sie teilte es ihr auch mit. Fragte, ob es ihrer Mama gut gehe. _

Siân hatte ihn einige Male angerufen, in der Universität und war stets bei einer der Sekretärinnen gelandet, da er die Annahme ihrer Anrufe stets verweigerte. Er war auch nicht glücklich darüber gewesen, dass sie so weit in sein Leben vorgedrungen war. Gregory hatte eine Beziehung ohne Verpflichtungen gewollt und hatte gedacht, dass man sich darüber im Klaren war. Heute gestand er sich ein, dass Frauen zu so etwas wahrscheinlich nicht im Stande waren.

Er ging langsam von der Universität ins Spital und dachte an den letzten Fall, den er hatte. Es war nichts Spektakuläres gewesen, nur ein Kind, ein zwei Monate alter Säugling. Er hatte den Kampf verloren und genau das war er nicht gewohnt. Normalerweise hatte er in Princeton gewonnen oder so wenig Kontakt zum Patienten gehabt, dass ihm diese tödlichen Ausgänge nicht nahe gingen.

Seit er von den Schmerzmitteln weg war, den Alkohol auf ein Minimum reduziert hatte, fühlte er anders, es kam ihm vor als würde er diverse Sachen, Vorgänge anderes wahrnehmen, intensiver. Früher war vieles an ihm vorbeigegangen, er hatte nur das Endresultat gewesen und Menschen verletzt, die ihm stets nahegestanden waren. Er hatte nicht auf deren Gefühle geachtet, immer nur darauf, dass er im Vorteil war, dass er das bekam, was ihm wichtig erschien.

_Es regnete und war kalt. So hatte sie gehört, dass Irland sei. Dauerregen. Ungemütlich. Rachel saß in ihrem Buggy, durch eine Regenhülle von der Nässe getrennt. Sie selbst hatte einen Schirm dabei, doch das Schieben des Wagens und Halten des Schirms war gemeinsam eine unmögliche Aufgabe. So war ihr Haar bereits komplett nass, und grauer Wollmantel auch bereits gefährlich durchnässt, als sie am Trinity College ankam. In Princeton hatte sie nicht die Zeit gehabt, sich einen Mantel zu kaufen, den sie über ihren Bauch knöpfen konnte, so sah sie nun, für ihre stets gepflegten und perfekten, Verhältnisse, eigen aussehend da. Der Mantel nur an den obersten zwei Stellen zugeknöpft. Das Haar nass. Die Hose an den Stiefeln durchnässt. _

„_Guten Tag", erklärte Cuddy nervös dem Portier der Universität. „Wo kann ich Gregory House finden?" _

_Er erklärte ihr den Weg. Lisa war nervös. Sie wusste nicht, was sie erwarten würde. Wäre er aggressiv, böse auf sie, wenn er sie sehen würde? Würde er sich freuen? Sie selbst wusste nicht, was sie im Moment empfand, woher sollte er es also wissen? _

„_Ich möchte gerne mit Gregory House sprechen", erklärte sie einer Sekretärin. _

„_Wen soll ich anmelden?" _

„_Ich würde ihn gerne überraschen", erklärte Cuddy und ließ Rachel aus ihrem Buggy steigen, zog selbst den Mantel aus. In dem Moment erkannte die ältere Dame hinter dem Schreibtisch mit einer gewissen Sicherheit, dass Cuddy schwanger war, da sie aufstand und ihr ein Handtuch reichte, aus einem Nebenzimmer, um sich die Haare trocken zu reiben. _

„_Danke", antwortete sie und Rachel lief in den Räumlichkeiten auf und ab, lachte vor sich hin und machte diese niedlichen Babygeräusche, die Cuddy so an ihr liebte. _

„_Bleib hier Rachel", ermahnte sie das Mädchen._

„_Lassen sie sie doch, es stört hier doch niemanden. Kinder sind hier eine Seltenheit. Dr. House hat noch einen Patienten und eine Dame wartet bereits auf ihn," erklärte sie ihr, „aber wenn sie den Gang nach hinten gehen, ist sein Büro das zweite auf der linken Seite."_

_Die Räumlichkeiten waren nicht modern sondern genau das, was man sich in einer alten Universität vorstellte, Steinwände, Holztüren, unbequeme Stühle im Wartebereich. _

_Ihr gegenüber saß eine blonde Frau mit langem Haar. Cuddy hatte den Mantel immer noch über den Kinderwagen gelegt. Sie trug an diesem Tag Jeans mit tiefsitzendem Bund und eine mittelblaue Schwangerschaftsbluse, die unter ihrer Brust mit einem Band zusammengezogen war. Ein Teil der Bluse war durch den Regen durchnässt und das kleine Wesen in ihr aktiver als jemals zu vor. Spürte es die Nervosität der Mutter? _

_Das Warten kam ihr schier unendlich vor. Sie hatte diese Tage gewählt, weil sie vor dem Weihnachtsfest mit all dem ins Reine kommen wollte, weil sie wissen wollte, wo sie und ihr ungeborenes Kind bei ihm stünden._

_Rachel wollte auf ihrem Schoß sitzen und auch wieder nicht. _

„_Ja, wir werden gleich mit Gregory reden, meine Süße, gleich", sprach sie sanft auf ihre Tochter ein._

_Die blonde Frau beobachtete sie intensiv. Sie konnte kein Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht erkennen, keine Freude. Vielleicht war es eine Patientin, eine seiner Kolleginnen, eine Angehörige. Wer konnte dies wissen. _

_Cuddy war sich ihrer eigenen Gefühle nicht bewusst, obwohl sie die letzten Wochen damit verbracht hatte, in sich selbst hinein zuhören. Über eines war sie sich im Klaren, sie vermisste House, nicht nur erinnerte sie sich nur allzu gut an seinen warmen Körper, seine großen Hände und wie er sich in ihr anfühlte. Wie gut und perfekt es war mit ihm zu schlafen, hatte sie doch zuvor noch nie so intensiv einen Höhepunkt erlebt, vielleicht weil es ihr eigentlich verboten gewesen war, immerhin hatte zu Hause Lucas auf sie gewartet. _

_Plötzlich öffnete sich die Türe seines Büros. Ein älterer Mann trat heraus, bedankte sich bei House und schüttelte die Hand. Er hatte sich nicht verändert. Rasiert war er, sein Haar frisch geschnitten._

„Siân, was willst du hier … Lisa?" Sein Blick wanderte zu ihr, über ihren Körper doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, war Rachel schon zu ihm gelaufen und umarmte seinen Fuß. Noch nie zuvor hatte das Mädchen ihm irgendeine Art von Zuneigung geschenkt, er ihr gegenüber auch nicht, verabscheute er Kinder doch. Er konnte aber nicht widerstehen und hob sie hoch, ihre Arme umschlossen, aus ihm unerklärbaren Gründen, seinen Hals.

Lisa und Siân standen beide nun da und sahen in an.

„Sie ist also der Grund wieso du Weihnachten …"

„Siân, ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass das nicht das war, was ich wollte, von Anfang an nicht."

„Weil du bereits eine Familie hast. Du Lügner! Du Betrüger!", schrie sie ihn an, warf ihm einen Schlüssel vor die Füße und verließ den Gang, wo sie auf ihn gewartet hatte.

House und Cuddy standen sich nun stumm gegenüber, als hätte man beiden die Stimme geraubt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, trat er zurück und ließ sie den Kinderwagen in sein kleines, dunkles Büro schieben. Ihr Haar war immer noch feucht, ebenso ihre Bluse.

Neben dem Schreibtisch stand ein kleiner Radiator, dem wandte sie sich zu. Er saß, dass ihre Bluse nass war, bevor er wahrnahm, dass sich ihre Erscheinung geändert hatte. Sie trug keine hohen Schuhe sondern flache Stiefel. Ihre Bluse war nicht in die Hose gestreckt und eng anliegend sondern weit geschnitten und reichte bis zum obersten Drittel ihrer Oberschenkel. Sie war schwanger. Lisa Cuddy schwanger? Wieso hatte Wilson … Niemand hatte die Möglichkeit gehabt ihn vorzuwarnen. Er ging zu einem Kasten auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite und entnahm diesem ein frisch gebügeltes Hemd auf einem Hänger und reichte es ihr. Rachel hatte er immer noch am Arm. Er konnte nicht lächeln, sie lächelte nicht. Nur Rachel hatte ihre Freude.

Ihm in die Augen blickend begann sie die Bluse aufzuknöpfen. Es war kein erotischer Akt, ihre Finger arbeiteten zwar langsam aber eher, weil ihr immer noch kalt war, wie es schien. Sie streifte die Bluse ab und er ließ seine Augen, er konnte nicht anders, über ihren Körper wandern. Sie hatte sich verändert. Ihr Spitzenbüstenhalter war einem einfachen schwarzen Baumwollenen gewichen. Gregory konnte die Adern am Brustansatz erkennen. Zudem hatte sie, soweit er es von diesem Blickwinkel her beurteilten konnte, mindestens zwei Körbchengrößen zugelegt. Nicht, dass es ihm missfiel. Die Haut an ihrem Bauch schien fast durchsichtig, so gespannt war sie. Er hatte nie viel für schwangere Frauen übrig gehabt, aber sie hatte etwas an sich, dieses Leuchten ihrer Augen, ihrer Haut und diese vermehrte Weiblichkeit.

„Wie weit bist du?", fragte er zögernd, als sie das Hemd vom Hänger nahm und es begann anzuziehen.

„Anfang siebentes Monat."

Alle Räder in seinem Hirn begannen sich zu drehen. War es denn möglich, dass dieses Geschöpf in ihr das seine sei? War es möglich, dass diese eine Nacht zu diesem Wunder geführt hatte? Er erinnerte zu gut an die Zeit, in der sie nichts anderes wollte, als ein eigenes Kind und es nicht funktionieren wollte, ihr Körper sie immer wieder hat wissen lassen, dass es nicht sein sollte.

Konnte es sein, dass Lisa und er ein Kind haben sollten? Oder war sie nur hier um ihn zu bestrafen, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er nicht mehr gebrauch werde? War sie nur auf der Durchreise? War sie vielleicht mit Lucas in Dublin? Wieso war sie überhaupt in Dublin? Wie hatte sie ihn gefunden?


	5. Chapter 5

Kabale – 5

„Wieso hast du mich gesucht", fragte er sie, immer noch zögernd.

„Du bist einfach abgereist, einfach geflüchtet."

Die Knöpfe über der weitesten Stelle ihres Bauches spannten, gingen gerade noch zu. Doch er sah ihre Schönheit, eine, die unverändert schien. Sie war noch schöner, glühte förmlich von Innen heraus.

„Mama …. Hunger …", merkte Rachel an und lief auf Lisa zu.

Gregory beobachtete sie, wie selbstverständlich sie in die Knie ging um aus dem Kinderwagen eine kleine Box mit Keksen herauszunehmen, wie selbstverständlich die Kleine sie öffnete, nachdem sie sich auf einen Sessel gesetzt hat, mit Cuddys Hilfe.

„Du solltest nicht so schwer heben", merkte House an. Sich selbst ermahnte er, ihr das nächste Mal zur Hand zu gehen und sie nicht darauf hinzuweisen. Aber er beobachtete gerne, liebte es, sie zu sehen.

„Danke für den Hinweise", entgegnete sie ihm etwas sarkastisch.

Ohne sie groß zu fragen, machte House zwei Telefonate von seinem Büroanschluss und Cuddy bekam mit, das er sich den restlichen Tag gerade freigenommen, er alle Termine abgesagt hatte.

„Lass uns doch wo anders sprechen, das ist nicht die richtige Umgebung für Rachel."

House fragte nicht lange, nahm die Kleine auf den Arm, als hätte er in den letzten Jahren nichts anderes gemacht, und forderte sie auf, mit ihm zu kommen. Es war die Art zu sprechen, die früher so gut funktioniert hatte. Der andere wusste genau, was der andere wollte, auch wenn man ab und an nicht danach handelte. Ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz.

Auch nach dem Ort fragte er nicht lange und fuhr sie mit seinem Wagen zu seiner Wohnung. Mittlerweile war diese sehr heimelig geworden, hatte Charakter gewonnen.

Cuddy legte den Mantel ab, setzte Rachel auf einen Teppich vor den offenen Kamin, in dem House ein Feuer entfachte. Ihm war bewusst, dass er diesem Gespräch nicht entkommen konnte. Wochen, Monate hatte er sich überlegt, was er ihr sagen würde, würde es jemals dazu kommen.

„Hast du etwas anderes für mich", fragte Lisa und zeigte auf das Hemd.

Innerlich tat es ihm leid, dass er nicht von selbst darauf gekommen war, ihr etwas Bequemeres anzubieten.

Das Gitter vor dem Kamin schützte Rachel vor dem Flammen und ließ es zu, dass Lisa und Greg gemeinsam den Raum verlassen konnten. Er ging voran in Richtung Schlafzimmer. Der Raum war immer noch in Creme gehalten, wie es seine Vorgänger gestaltet hatten. Das Bett war groß, Kingsize, und der Bettüberwurf hatte einen beigen Ton, die Polster waren in verschiedenen Brauntönen.

Ohne ihn zu fragen, setzte sie sich auf sein Bett. Das Bild, welches sich ihm bot, gefiel ihm. Es wäre eine Lüge, würde er dies abstreiten.

„Was hättest du denn gerne? Ein T-Shirt, einen Sweater?", fragte er aber warte erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort sondern griff nach einem für ihn großen grauen T-Shirt und einer Sweatshirtjacke. Er gab sie ihr nicht einfach sondern setzte sich auf das Bett zu ihr und begann vorsichtig, wartend, dass sie seine Hände stoppen würde, das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, die wenigen Knöpfe, die geschlossen waren. Er blickte immer wieder in ihre Augen, wartete darauf, dass sie flüchten würde, etwas sage – aber nichts war der Fall. Sie ließ ihn gewähren, auch seine Hände, als sie langsam über den entblößten Bauch glitten und das Wesen, welches sich wild darin bewegte, fühlte.

Gott, wie sie ihm abgegangen war. Nicht, sein Job sondern der tägliche Anblick der sich ihm bot, die Möglichkeit sie anzustarren und den Fakt, dass sie ihn zwar immer wieder mahnte, ihr nicht in den Ausschnitt zu starren aber ihn niemals davon abhielt.

Er wollte nicht nur das Wesen spüren sondern mehr von ihr, alles. Er wollte sie neben sich fühlen, wenn er schlafen ging und wenn er aufwachte. Sie war ihm nachgereist, hatte ihn gesucht, ihn nicht angeschrien, verurteilt, beschimpft. Nichts dergleichen war passiert. Vielleicht fühlte sie das gleiche?

„Wieso bist du nach Irland gekommen?", fragte er vorsichtig, leise und in einer House so unüblichen fast zärtlichen Art und Weise.

Anfänglich schwieg sie und griff nur nach seiner Hand, ließ beide auf ihrem Bauch rasten, dann aber, nach einigen tiefen Atemzügen, ergriff sie wieder das Wort. „Du solltest die Wahrheit kennen", sagte sie leise, „ Ich kann doch kein Kind auf die Welt bringen und dich davon nichts wissen lassen, dem Vater." Tief in seine Augen blickend, schloss sie noch an: „Ich habe dich vermisst Greg…. Erst wenn jemand weg ist, weiß man, welch wichtige Position er in einem Leben gehabt hat."

Bedacht lehnte er sich zu ihr und seine Lippen berührten sanft die ihren. Sie waren weicher, rosiger und schier perfekt. Er konnte Erdbeerlipgloss schmecken, als sie ihren Mund gegen den seinen bewegte.

„Ich …", stammelte er kurz, als er Luft holte, „ich habe mich nach dir gesehnt." Kurz hatte er daran gedacht, ihr seine Liebe zu gestehen aber dies würde sie wahrscheinlich aus der Fassung bringen, weil es unerwartet käme und sie diese Worte von ihm niemals erwartet hätte.

Sie verwehrte seinen Händen nicht den Zugang zu ihrem Körper, als sie vorsichtig über diesen wanderten, tanzten.

Doch bevor er ihr weiter zeigen konnte, wie sehr er nach ihr verlangte, stolperte Rachel ungeschickt ins Zimmer und beendete somit den Kuss.

„Mama", schrie sie, als sie auf ihren Knien landete.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, hob House sie auf, beruhigte sie und als er sich umdrehte, war Cuddy bereits in das Shirt gehüllt, die Jacke um ihre Schultern geworfen.

Gemeinsam aßen sie, tranken Tee und plauderten. Rachel verhielt sich, wie jedes andere Kleinkind. Der Nachmittag verging wie im Flug. Die Gespräche blieben oberflächlich. House wollte Details, wollte alles über die Schwangerschaft wissen.

„Wir sollten gehen", sagte Lisa irgendwann und wollte Rachel auf den Arm nehmen.

„Bleibt doch."

„Greg …"

„Ich meine es ernst, Lisa, bleibt. Es ist hier genügend Platz für alle und wir könnten uns etwas intensiver über das neue Mitglied …"

„House ….", brüllte Rachel und streckte ihre Arme in Richtung Gregory aus, um von ihm gehalten zu werden. Diese Geste war Cuddys Antwort, um zu bleiben. Ihre Tochter fühlte sich scheinbar wohl und sie ebenfalls, auch wenn sie auf ihre Liste von Fragen bisher keine Antwort bekommen hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Kapitel - 6

Und Cuddy blieb über Nacht. Sie hatten gemeinsam Rachel auf der Couch ein Lager gerichtet und ohne viele Worte zu verlieren waren sie kurze Zeit danach selbst ins Bett gegangen.

Auch wenn es viele nicht verstehen würden, House war immer noch verwirrt, perplex. Er würde bald Vater werden, hatten den Großteil der Schwangerschaft allerdings nicht miterleben dürfen, da er sich selbst im Weg gestanden war. Allerdings war seine Flucht für ihn nur ein logischer Schritt gewesen, den er machen musste. Er musste Princeton verlassen, musste seinen eigenen Weg gehen, um endlich frei zu sein, Lisa Cuddy aus dem Kopf bekommen.

Es war ihm immer bewusst gewesen, dass er sie niemals besitzen würde, dass sie sich niemals herablassen würde, offiziell mit ihm eine Beziehung einzugehen. Er war vielleicht immer ihre Schwäche gewesen, und er hatte stets gewusst, welche Knöpfe er drücken musste, um das zu bekommen, was er wollte, damit sie nicht lange auf ihn böse war. Natürlich war es immer aufs Neue ein Spiel mit dem Feuer, ein Spiel, das er gerne spielte. Er liebte es sich zu verbrennen, wenn es um die Frau ging, die gerade im Bett, tief schlafend neben ihm lag.

Niemals hatte er ihr gut getan und als Lucas auf der Bildfläche erschien, wusste er, dass seine Zeit vorbei war. Er hatte alle Chancen, die er jemals gehabt hatte, verspielt. Zu sehr war er stets ein Kind, dem man nicht vertrauen konnte. Und jetzt? Er wurde Vater.

Vater.

Erinnerungen an seine eigene Kindheit hatten ihm glauben lassen, dass es besser war, sich nicht fortzupflanzen. Wenn man den Großteil seiner Kindheit in Angst lebt, Panik hat eine Note die schlechter war als ein „C" nach Hause zu bringen, weil es sein konnte, dass man Gürtel, Reitgerte und eventuell auch noch den Holzpantoffel zu spüren bekäme, dann erkennt man, dass Vaterschaft vielleicht nicht das sein konnte, für das man erschaffen worden war. Niemals wollte er einem Kind dasselbe zumuten, das ihm zugemutet worden war. Daher hat war Sex immer nur Sex gewesen, von Liebe war nie die Rede gewesen – vielleicht einst einmal, bevor man ihm zum Krüppel gemacht hatte.

Einst hatte er beschlossen, niemals Kinder in die Welt zu setzen.

Niemals das Risiko einzugehen, dass er so werden könnte, wie sein Vater es gewesen war. Ein Tyrann. Ein Schläger. Ein Abhängiger. Einmal war es Scotch, dann Bourbon und ab und an diverse Frauen, die er sich aus ärmeren osteuropäischen Gegenden hatte einfliegen lassen.

Nicht nur einmal hatte er seine Mutter grün und blau geschlagen, bis er eines Tages gemeint hatte, dass er sich nie trauen würde, einen Mann zu schlagen – womit er sich selbst gemeint hatte – und dann war es nicht mehr sie gewesen sondern all der Hass war gegen den Sohn gerichtet.

Nächte und Morgen hatte es gegeben, an denen er in der Schule nicht fünf Minuten ruhig auf dem Stuhl sitzen konnte, da sein Rücken und Hinterteil in allen nur Gott erdenklichen Farben schillerte.

Und vor genau diesem House'schen Phänomen hatte er Angst. Angst, dass er jemals seine Hand gegen Lisa erheben würde.

„Greg", hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

„Hm …"

Beinahe zärtlich griff sie nach seiner Hand, zog ihn etwas näher an sich heran und ließ seine Hand auf ihrem Bauch wieder Platz finden.

„Denk nicht so viel nach. Es wird schon werden."

„Woher …"

„Dein Schnaufen zwischen den Gedanken. Wir können das Geschehene nicht ändern. Wir müssen einfach eine Möglichkeit finden, damit umzugehen. Es wird dauern. Ich habe auch Zeit gebraucht, bis ich es verarbeitet habe, dass ich doch noch Mutter werde. Aber jetzt, jetzt scheint es jeden Tag realer zu werden."

Langsam, ihre Hand immer noch auf der seinen rastend, glitt diese in liebevollen Kreisen über den Bauch und Greg konnte das Weisen spüren, welches sich unter der gespannten Haut bewegte. Vorsichtig, fast schwebend, wanderten seine Finger zu ihren Brüsten, stets darauf wartend, dass sie ihn stoppte, ihn davon abhielt sie noch weiter zu berühren. Aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Zuerst wog er sie in seinen Händen und dann ließ er Lisa sich langsam auf den Rücken drehen und stets Augenkontakt haltend, zog er ihr T-Shirt über den Bauch, ihre Brust und half ihr, es ganz auszuziehen. Als junge Frau hätte sie sich nie so vor ihm entblößt, wäre stets darauf bedacht gewesen, ihre Brüste zu bedecken. Aber heute, Jahre später, offenbarte sie ihm ihre neu gewonnene Weiblichkeit. Und wie er seine „Zwillinge" liebte! Sie waren runder, voller, die Brustwarzen fast schwarz. Auf ihrem Bauch erkannte er die berühmte dunkle Linie, die sich von ihrem Bauchnabel in Richtung Schambereich erstreckte.

Es war ein Anblick für Götter.

Nein, er blickte, von seiner sitzenden Position, nun auf seine Göttin hinab.

Sie war schön, fast zu schön um sie anzusehen.

„Greg?" Lisas Stimme war leise, fast ein Wispern.

„Ich könnte dich stundenlang so anschauen. Alles ist so perfekt an dir." Seine Erklärung schien ihr so anders als all das, was er ihr in den USA jemals ins Ohr geflüstert hatte. Gregs Finger strichen über ihren Körper, wie Wellen sanft Muscheln umspülten. Keine Gefahr war in Sicht.

Sekunden später, ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, hatten seine Lippen die ihren Gefunden und seine innere Stimmer erklärte ihm wiederholt, dass es ein Fehler war. Nicht in der ersten Nacht, die sie wieder an seiner Seite war, sollte er sie nehmen. Er hatte sie nur in seinen Armen halten wollen, ihre Wärme spüren, den Duft ihrer Haut und Haare einatmen.

Als sie beide Luft holen mussten, rastete seine Nase auf der ihren, Houses' Augen geschlossen.

„Wir sollten nicht weiter …", versuchte er zu sagen, keine Wünsche und Gefühle wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, seine Erregung abklingen zu lassen. Doch dies schien nicht ihr Plan zu sein. Mit einer freien Hand griff sie nach seinem Glied, welches hart gegen seinen Bauchnabel gerichtet war.

„Es scheint, als würde den Körper etwas anderes wollen als dein Kopf House", kommentierte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Lisa …"

„House, glaub mir …"

„Aber …"

„Wie viele Frauen war es, seitdem du die Staaten verlassen hast."

„Wenige, viel weniger als sonst. Siân. Wir haben immer ein Kondom verwendet."

Sie nickte und zog ihn in einen weiteren Kuss zu sich. Es schien als konnte sie nicht genug von ihm bekommen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie sehr ich mich nach dir gesehnt habe", beichtete Lisa ihm.

Viele Gedanken schossen Gregory nun gleichzeitig durch den Kopf. War dies ein Liebesgeständnis? Was sollte er antworten? Was erwartete sie von ihm? …

Sanft, zärtlich massierte seine Hand ihre Brust, spielte mit der Brustwarze. Er würde sich an deren neue Größe und ihr Gewicht schnell gewöhnen können.

Einige Minuten und Küsse später lag House auf seinem Rücken und Lisa saß auf seinem Becken, seine Erektion an die richtige Stelle pressend.

„Lisa willst du wirklich …"

„Gott, ja …" Und mit einer ihrer kleinen flinken Hände zwischen ihren Beinen und einem kurzen Anheben ihres schwangeren Körpers, hatte sie ihn in sich aufgenommen und stöhnte laut auf, als er sie komplett füllte. „Gott House, ja …"

Eine seiner talentierten Hände befand sich an ihrer Hüfte, oder was davon erhalten geblieben war, die andere an ihrer Brust. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass seine Cuddy diese Position mögen würde, dass sie sich überhaupt so dominant zeigen würde, um das Ruder in die Hand zu nehmen.

Langsam begann sie sich auf und ab zu bewegen, ließ ihr Becken kreisen und entlockte damit House das eine oder andere Geräusch.

Und er musste sich nun eingestehen, dass er nie einen schöneren Anblick hatte genießen dürfen, wie die wogenden Brüste, den prallen Bauch und all das über ihm und er tief in ihr verborgen. Immer wieder glitt ihr sein Name über die Lippen, immer öfter stöhnte sie laut auf und kombinierte seinen Namen mit dem Gottes. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er noch ruhig bleiben konnte, wie lange er diese süße Tortur noch aushalten konnte, bis er in sie kommen würde.

Er wollte seinen Rhythmus gehen, wusste aber, dass es wichtig war, in einer Situation wie dieser, Lisa das Tempo angeben zu lassen. Vielleicht würde sie ihm die Chance geben, dass er ihr zeigen konnte, in der nahen Zukunft, wie er sie am liebsten nehmen würde.

Doch der Augenblick war perfekt.

Seine Hände umschlossen nun beide Brüste, seine Daumen strichen immer wieder über ihre Brustwarzen und ließen sie aufstöhnen.

„House … ich …", und bevor sie noch mehr Worte finden konnte kam sie. Stark. Intensiv. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und riss House mit sich. Seine Hüften bewegten sich rasch einige Male zu den ihren, er hatte einfach nicht mehr ruhig halten können.

„Lisa, ja …."

Und als sie eine halbe Stunde später, tief schlafend neben ihm lag, fand er keinen Schlaf. Er studierte ihr makelloses Gesicht, die feinen Züge, die langen Wimpern und zartrosa Lippen.

„Wenn du nur wüsstest, wie sehr ich dich liebe", flüsterte er sanft, als er ihr durchs Haar strich.

Ende Kapitel 6

Mehr?


End file.
